


Watching

by x_w0rm_b0y_x



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_w0rm_b0y_x/pseuds/x_w0rm_b0y_x
Summary: !MAJOR SPOILERS FOR TRIGGER HAPPY HAVOC CHAPTER TWO!Mondo is forced to watch as Kiyotaka wastes away.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 118





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

> i've always thought that in order to cause the most despair possible, the mastermind should've found a way to fake mondo's execution and forced him to watch as kiyotaka dealt with his "death". . . so here's that !

Mondo had never been a religious guy, so when he passed out in that motorcycle cage, he didn't really expect to wake up. Even if he did, he had expected to be surrounded by fire, maybe a guy with pointy horns and a weird fork thing that Taka probably would've known the name of.

He looked around, he was in a small, dark, room. He cringed, he had always been pretty claustrophobic, although he would never admit to that. 

He turned his eyes to the only source of light in the room, which was several moniters displaying different areas of the school. He realized he was sitting in a cheap office chair, and scooted towards the moniters, finding himself looking at the one displaying the trial room where he had just been "executed".

A machine made several loud dinging noises before producing a small tub that based on the size and shape, he guessed was supposed to be butter. And based on his peers' expressions, he guessed it was supposed to be made of his... remains.

Yikes.

He shivered at the thought and looked back at the screen where he almost immediately spotted Taka. 

He was on his hands and knees, and he was crying and screaming, similar to how he had done before the "execution". Mondo watched in terror as Taka began to bang his head against the floor.

He couldn't handle this.

He stood up abruptly and let out a stream of obsenities. "Fuck! You're a fucking sick bastard!" He felt his rage boiling over and with a loud grunt, slammed the chair against the wall.

"I don't care what you do to me! Lock me in this room! Starve me! Torture me! Hell, whatever you do to me I've probably done worse, but what the hell has he ever done? Why the fuck would you put a guy like that through shit like this?" He knew it wouldn't change anything, but it helped to relieve the painful tightness in his chest, if only by a miniscule amount.

When he finally looked back to the moniter, Sakura had gotten Taka into a sort of bear-hug that he was trying, and failing, to escape from. Mondo let out a relieved sigh, Sakura was a great gal, nice, calm, strong; he was glad to know she'd be looking out for Taka.

Soon enough, all the struggling tired Taka out and he clung to Sakura like a life-line, wailing into her shoulder. She had a pained expression on her face, and gently pet the distraught boy's hair in an attempt to calm him down.

"Puhuhuhu! Moving on quickly, eh Taka? Already got a brand new, big, strong significant other to take care of you? You sure do have a type!" Sakura simply glared at the two-tone bear and Taka contined to sob into her shoulder.

"You're sick!" Aoi cried indignantly.

"Oh, I'm very well aware!" The bear let out another obnoxious laugh, "Well, it's about time you all head on your merry way!"

Mondo watched as everyone reluctantly left the trial room. He searched the moniters for the one displaying the large red door and by the time he found it, everyone was already exiting. 

He watched as they made their way to the dorm area, Sakura used Taka's virtual handbook to let herself into his room, and gently set him on the bed, having to pry his hands from her uniform, before leaving to go to her own dorm with Hina in tow.

Mondo watched as Taka laid there on his bed, simply sobbing and hugging his pillow. Mondo didn't know why Taka cared so much, he was just some criminal, whereas Taka was the Ultimate Moral Compass, the top honor student in all of Japan. He could be someone, do something. Yet here he was, having a full on breakdown because of _him _.__

__Mondo suddenly realized this was all his fault. If he hadn't been stupid and killed Fujisaki, they would be alive, Taka would be fine, and he could at least semi-enjoy a life trapped in this dumbass school with his bro._ _

The sound of a doorbell pulled him from his thoughts. He watched as Taka slowly made his way to the door, looking like he may collapse any second. Mondo suddenly realized what an easy target Taka would be in the state he's in. He silently pleaded for Taka not to open the door, until he realized he could use the moniters to check who was on the other side.

It was Naegi.

So, no worries. Naegi was a good kid, not to mention pretty short. Sure, Taka was in a weakend state, but he didn't doubt he could beat Naegi in a fight. Taka wasn't the most burly guy, sure, but he did kendo and kept in semi-okay shape. He did what he could considering his family's financial situation.

The door opened and Naegi avoided eye contact with Taka.

"Uh, I- Um, though you might want this." He thrust out his arms, which were holding Mondo's jacket... His jacket! He didn't even realize he wasn't wearing it until now.

Taka opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Eventually he just nodded, moving to close the door, but Naegi spoke again.

"Uh, could- could I maybe come in? The others and I talked and we decided it probably isn't best to leave you alone right now."

Taka wordlessly opened the door and went back to his bed, burying his face into the jacket as he held it close to his chest.

Naegi pulled one of the chairs from the small table in the dorm to the side of Taka's bed.

Confident that Taka was being taken care of, Mondo finally decided to try and get a better look at the room he was in.

It was small, just like he had originally thought, when he stood up he had to slouch a bit to keep from hitting the ceiling. It seemed like it was all carpeted, the floor, the walls, the ceiling. Which he guessed was kind of weird, it was just the kind of carpeting schools had. He rubbed his hands over it and thought back to elementry school. He remembered sitting in a half circle on the floor "criss-cross-applesauce" and zoning out, rubbing the carpet 'til his hands felt all tingly.

He ran his hands over the whole room, searching for some sort of seam or something that would indicate an exit, but found nothing. At this point he was more tired than angry.

He looked back at the moniter, Taka and Naegi had both fallen asleep and he figured he could close his eyes for a minute. He curled up on the floor of the small room, drifting into sleep.

《》

Mondo slowly opened his eyes and remembered where he was, he felt a breif flash of rage about being imprisioned in this tiny room, but it soon fizzled out. He stood, streching out as best he could in the small space.

He looked at the moniters, Makoto and Taka were gone, presumably to the morning meeting. He found the moniter showing the dining hall, and sure enough, that's where they were.

However, it was only Makoto, Hiro, Sakura, Aoi, Kirigiri and Taka. Apparently without Taka's nagging, everyone else decided not to come. Mondo rolled his eyes, the morning meetings were to keep everyone safe, not going was just putting yourself in more danger.

Taka was sitting in between Hiro and Sakura, and Mondo noticed he was wearing his jacket. Hiro was trying to get him to lead the meeting.

"C'mon dude! You totally loved leading these meetings! Remember yelling at us and stuff? Wasn't that fun?" He gently nudged Taka's shoulder, trying to get him to say something.

When Taka didn't do anything he spoke again, "Uh, ok then, anyone find anything?"

"More of the school has opened up." Sakura stated flatly.

"Well that's some good news, right?" Once again Hiro nudged Taka, still getting no response.

"Uh, ok, so, how about we all split into groups and check out what's new?"

"That sounds like a good idea." Sakura responded, followed by nodding from Kirigiri, Aoi and Makoto.

"Cool," Hiro turned to Taka, "How about we group up?" Taka didn't respond, but stood up, following after Hiro as he left the cafeteria.

Mondo hated that Taka was upset, but at least it seemed like the others were doing their best to take care of him.

He watched through the moniters as Taka followed Hiro around like a shadow, nothing eventful happened, a new floor was open, along with a few new rooms on the first and second floors.

When everyone met back in the dining hall, nothing new had been discovered.

Mondo sighed, sitting back in the chair. This was gonna be a pretty tough time. Just sitting there, watching. Nothing was happening, and there was nothing to do in his weird little carpet cube.

He just watched everyone at the meeting, they were all eating breakfast, except for Taka, who was just staring down at the plate of food Hiro had gotten him.

"C'mon man, you gotta eat."

Taka didn't make any indication of even hearing him, he just kept staring.

"Taka, try to look on the bright side, I know it doesn't seem like there is one but you gotta keep living, for him." Hina said, reaching across the table to give a reassuring squeeze to his arm.

At the mention of "him", Taka began to tear up, and soon enough he was back to full on bawling, just like after the trial yesterday. Once again he was hoisted up by Sakura who leaned down to say something to Hiro before exiting the dining hall, presumably to take Taka to his room.

Hiro put his head in his hands, "Dude's really messed up, huh?"

Kirigiri gently dabbed at her mouth with a napkin before speaking, "Kiyotaka feels things very strongly, he is experiencing unimaginable pain right now." 

"Maybe I'll try taking him to the physics lab, he seems like he would like that." Hina suggested. Everyone agreed that once Taka calmed down Hina would take him to the physics lab, and then dispersed. 

Mondo turned his attention to the moniter displaying Taka's room. Taka was laying on his bed, clutching his pillow which he had wrapped in Mondo's coat. Sakura wasn't there, so he supposed they decided it was okay for Taka to be alone now.

Mondo felt the beginnings tears prick at his eyes. Taka was in so much pain, and for what? For him? He wasn't worth being in pain over.

Fujisaki was worth being in pain over. Leon was worth being in pain over. Sayaka was worth being in pain over. _Daiya _was worth being in pain over. But not him. Not Mondo Oowada. What had he done? Inherited a gang, bashed some heads in, then got trapped in a school. Oh, and somewhere in there murdered two people. Yeah, he was a real gem.__

__He was drawn back to the moniter when he heard a small noise, barely above a whisper. He leaned in towards the speaker._ _

__"I miss you."_ _

__It was Kiyotaka._ _

__"And..."_ _

__He paused, taking a shaky breath._ _

__"And I love you. I hope you realize that, wherever you may be."_ _

**Author's Note:**

> haha hey gamers, i should probably change the name of this to "an essay mondos self esteem issues". someone get this boy some therapy. please. might write a second chapter, idk. hope you enjoyed !! :-)


End file.
